Aijōkoroshi-hen
by Unimpressed Alien
Summary: Satoshi's awake and in a secret relationship with Keiichi. However Hinamizawa being what it is things go straight to hell when Satoshi begins to fear for both their lives. Satoshi/Keiichi AUish Things may be edited and the rating will likely go up.


Hello everyone, this is my first fic in... Blimey, it's been years, haha!

Anyway whilst I'm not one to abandon fics my updates will come second to my studies so I can't tell you how long it'll be until I update, I also need to get a good grip on where I'm going with a fic before I can keep it going. I will not abandon it though, rest assured.

Aijōkoroshi-hen or 愛情殺し編 means affection/love killing chapter. It's kinda cheesy so I may change it but my Japanese isn't brilliant.

**Important!:** I have somewhat mangled things a little to make this fic. For starters Satoshi wakes up before the cotton drifting festival. Also Doctor Irie hung himself as he did in _Tatarigoroshi-hen, _this fic is strongly based off that arc. Keiichi still killed Teppei but Rika didn't die and Keiichi reverted back to the earlier stages of Hinamizawa syndrome, as did Satoko, the deaths happened earlier than usual and Teppei stays dead and buried exactly where Keiichi buried him. Irie knew he was going to die so he let Satoko know where her brother was.

* * *

Hōjō Satoshi ran his hand through chocolaty brown hair, smiling fondly at the sleeping boy whose head rested somewhat precariously on his shoulder. With Keiichi's parents out of town again for a few days they were free to enjoy each other's company and spent the evening huddled up together on the sofa watching any movie they could find the video cassette for until they fell asleep.

A few weeks ago Satoshi awoke to find himself in a bed he'd apparently been in for over a year. it was strange to think he'd left to get Satoko a birthday present one day only to wake up years later after apparently falling into a coma. He later found out that a doctor by the name of Irie had saved him, though he never had the chance to ask why or what the doctor had saved him from, the man had apparently hung himself not too long ago but not before informing his sister as to his whereabouts.

The first thing Satoshi saw when he awoke from his coma was 6 faces smiling down at him, only 5 he recognized; but before he could even question what was going on he found himself with an arm full of a crying Satoko and Shion, both of whom enthusiastically welcomed him back. Through all the tear felt greetings he never had the chance to introduce himself to the brunette who had just offered him a small smile and a wave in all chaos.

Keiichi. He later found that the boy's name was Keiichi and he'd moved to Hinamizawa after Satoshi had disappeared, he also found that Keiichi had played a big part in looking after Satoko during his disappearance, even if she hadn't really appreciated it. However he truly connected with the other boy when he found out the fate of his abusive arsehole of an uncle who had returned, free to abuse Satoko in his absence, it was a tightly kept secret in their 'group', what had happened to Teppei. Satoko was finally away from the abuse and had been living quite happily with Rika so no-one was about to blab about what Keiichi did. He was eternally in Keiichi's debt for ending the miserable bastard's life.

It was that and his caring tendencies picked up from looking after Satoko all this time that led Satoshi to insist on cooking for Keiichi when he found out just how often his parents left him to fend for himself, he found out from Rena that the other boy often neglected to eat properly unless prompted. Keiichi insisted he was fine of course but somehow their negotiations ended with the two of them at Keiichi's place, cooking for themselves and Satoko who had reluctantly been brought along.

The two of them really bonded from there, they begun hanging around each other more without Satoko and the others. No-one really thought anything of it of course, they were 2 guys with similar interests in a group with 5 girls, it was unsurprising that the two became so close. What they didn't tell the others though was just how close they'd gotten. Yes, Hōjō Satoshi and Maebara Keiichi were officially (secretly) in a relationship.

To protect themselves and their relationship they decided it was best if they kept it a secret from everyone. They were aware that their group probably wouldn't have a problem with it, Rena would probably find them adorable and spout her usual nonsense about wanting to take them home with her, and Rika would probably just smile and voice her approval in her usual strange yet adorable way. Satoko though would probably take it upon herself to torment Keiichi more than usual but wouldn't do anything to ruin things for her 'nii-nii'. It was Mion and Shion they were worried about; Mion was clearly crushing on Keiichi and would be heart-broken to find he was taken. As for Shion, well the girl was absolutely obsessed with Satoshi, heck she'd probably kill for him, and wasn't that just a disturbing thought?

They weren't the problem though, the problem was the whole damn village and its damnable curse. Although Japan had no laws against homosexuality it was a country full of a lot of people under a lot of pressure to conform, pressure that prevented a lot of people from coming out. Cities had a lot more freedom but in traditional, small villages like Hinamizawa everyone knew each other and everyone like to stick their noses in other people's business.

They would never accept them, the elders of two of the three main families in the village would certainly never accept them, they already hated Satoshi simply for being a Hōjō and he wasn't about to subject Keiichi to that kind of hatred. Silently though the thing they feared the most was Oyashiro-sama's curse. Though both of them were sceptical of his existence they couldn't ignore the event surrounding his legend; the deaths, disappearances and overall strange behaviour were not something to be taken lightly. Though deep down they knew that if Oyashiro-sama was real they'd never be able to hide their relationship from a seemingly omnipresent god.

For now at least they wanted to enjoy their relationship in secret.

With that thought Satoshi slid an arm around Keiichi's waist to secure him, rested his head on top of the other boy's and finally let sleep claim him.

* * *

Video cassettes lol, doesn't that just make you feel old.


End file.
